onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jinbe
|image= |jname=ジンベエ |rname=''Jinbē'' |ename=Jimbei |mentionned=Chapter 69; Episode 31 |first=Chapter 528; Episode 430 |affltion=Ryugu Kingdom (former); Sunny Pirates (former); Shichibukai (former); Whitebeard Pirates ally |ocupation=Pirate; Captain (former); Soldier (former); Shichibukai (former) |epithet= |}} |jva=Daisuke Gōri (Episodes 430-432); Katsuhisa Hōki (Episodes 440+) |extra1= |bounty= 250,000,000|}} }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Jinbei" or "Jimbei". is a whale shark fishman and former second captain of the Sunny Pirates after Fisher Tiger, and who became a Shichibukai ten years ago after disbanding his crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 620, Yosaku, in a flashback, claims that Jinbe became a Shichibukai in exchange for releasing the Sunny Pirates. He renounced his Shichibukai title at the Battle of Marineford, allying himself with the Whitebeard Pirates. Jinbe's name was first mentioned by Yosaku when he was explaining about the Shichibukai. However, his first appearance only occurs much later during Impel Down Arc where he is formally introduced through an infobox. Appearance Jinbe is a large blue whale shark fishman with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as Oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctly shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards; a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long white stripes coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue; this topknot did not exist during his time as a member of the Sunny Pirates, instead his shorter and flowing black hair trails off half-way to a light-color concentrated at the back of his head. His hands and feet are also webbed, as typical as can be for a fishman, and limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills (which are pale and pinkish flesh in color) are in between his shoulders and neck. Under his pale-red coat, he appears to be wearing an orange colored traditional Japanese clothing called a jinbei covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other (beginning with the black outline from the edge) and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist. His jinbei's pattern changes overtime: during his time as a member of the Sunny Pirates, it has a karakusa design, square designs during his debut, and after the Battle of Marineford he wore a plain one. Four years ago, when dueling against Ace, he wore a black gi instead with fish designs on either side of the chest, and a red sash with a tanto tied to it. Two years after the war, while waiting for Luffy at Sea Forest, his jinbei has leaf-patterns. For footwear, he appears to wear simple sandals on his webbed feet; probably with specially-designed straps to enable his webbed feet to slip through. His Sunny Pirates tattoo is on the center of his chest. He wore a Neptune Army uniform while he was serving as a soldier. Gallery Personality Jinbe is a fishman of great pride and honor. He is known to the World Government as a pirate-hating pirate, possibly due to the actions of the pirates in Fishman Island, kidnapping fishmen and Merfolks to sell them as slaves. However, he has a soft spot for Whitebeard and his crew as he sees them as a completely different story. Because of what Whitebeard had done for his homeland, Fishman Island, he understands the damage a war between the World Government and Whitebeard would cause. He knows that places like his home, which are protected by simply belonging to Whitebeard's territory, would suffer the most should Whitebeard lose the war.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 529 and Episode 430, Jinbe reveals to Ace his reason for going against the World Government. Despite his pride, Jinbe appears to put his priorities and principles over his honor, and is not above retreating from an otherwise unfinished battle (even being shamed or openly mocked by an opponent) if it meant for the sake of the greater good. He also doesn't seem to hesitate from the idea of encouraging others to do likewise for a similar cause, as seen when he pleaded and managed to convince Luffy to prioritize Ace's safety first over avenging his brother's loss against Blackbeard. Jinbe has also displayed great humility regarding his personal strength and status; a trait most unique among the Shichibukai. This was made apparent by his willingness to even lose the said status for his refusal to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Also unlike his former subordinate Arlong, the fact that he is willing to aid a human (Whitebeard) as well as team up with others separates him from the other fishman. Whereas Arlong would never dream of such a thing (even Nami's recruitment into his crew was near enough slavery), Jinbe proves to be able to at least respect some humans and also acknowledge when he owes one a debt. While he is a fishman with great emotional control, he is empathetic, and understanding of the pains of others, such as being brought to tears when Luffy broke down from losing his brother in front of him after he had awoken from his battle at Marineford. His personality in the past was dramatically contrasting with the apparently tame temper in the present. In a flashback showing a battle between the Sunny Pirates and Marines, Jinbe was shown to exhibit excessive brutality to enemies that even made Arlong plead him to stop. He seems to be a no-nonsense person and appears to be quite passive at times. Relationships Friends Sunny Pirates It is unknown what his relationship with the Sunny Pirates was like, but upon his entrance into the ranks of Shichibukai, the crew was disbanded and split into smaller factions. It is also unknown what his former subordinate, Arlong, thought of him. However, Jinbe seems to feel guilty about releasing Arlong into the East Blue, showing that he objected to Arlong's treatment towards the people. While Jinbe seems to of been a childhood friend of Arlongs, 16 years before the current timeline he seems to hold a kind of hatred towards him, calling him scum, the change of atitude is unknown. Jinbe states that it was difficult for him to tell Luffy about his connection to Arlong, but after meeting Luffy again after two years, Jinbe musters the strength to reveal that he was the one who directed the Arlong Pirates to the East Blue. Jinbe did also worry over the well-being of Hachi, seeing the octopus fishman heavily injured. However, it is apparent that Jinbe and Hatchan had not been in touch with each other since Jinbe did not know Hatchan escaped imprisonment before meeting him. Whitebeard Though no interaction has been shown between the two, Jinbe has a high respect for Whitebeard. Whitebeard claimed Fishman Island as his territory and, in doing so, saved it from the World Government and other pirate attacks. For this, Jinbe has expressed many times that he owes a great deal of gratitude to the Yonkou and refused to participate in the war against Whitebeard, even if it meant losing his Shichibukai title and being imprisoned in Impel Down. Over the years, Jinbe's respect has grown to the point where he will readily declare himself as adversary to anyone or anything with ill intent upon the Yonkou's life, which is why he immediately engaged in battle against Ace on their first encounter, since Ace was out to assassinate Whitebeard at that time. As for Whitebeard himself, the Yonkou appears to have developed a sense of tolerance towards Jinbe, despite the fishman's Shichibukai status (Jinbe has even implied that he visits Whitebeard and his crew from time to time). Portgas D. Ace Jinbe and Ace were once enemies (since the latter wanted to kill Whitebeard), and nearly killed each other in a fight that lasted five days. Despite this, the two respected each other deeply and Jinbe was determined to help Ace's brother Luffy rescue him. Upon witnessing Ace's death at the hands of Admiral Akainu, Jinbe was fully prepared to give up his life in revenge and to buy even the smallest amount of time. He also mourned over Ace's death and even shed tears when telling Luffy that Ace was dead. Monkey D. Luffy He seems to be quite impressed by Luffy's recklessness of breaking into Impel Down in an attempt to save just one life (Ace's), a feat that not even Whitebeard has done. This makes him one of the very few pirates outside of Whitebeard's crew whom Jinbe respects. His respect for Luffy grew as they made their way out of Impel Down to save Ace in Marineford. He also seems to feel gratitude and guilt for Luffy's defeat of Arlong. Upon learning that Luffy is Revolutionary Dragon's son, Jinbe didn't show much surprise. During the battle of Marineford, Jinbe was shown to be just as dedicated to Luffy's well-being and safety as he was to Ace's. The reason is shown in a flashback where Ace asks Jinbe to watch over Luffy if he were to die, and Jinbe responds by stating he will only protect those he cares for. He is later seen saving Luffy from Akainu's magma attack, and escaping with him from Marineford thanks to Trafalgar Law. After Luffy woke up from his coma two weeks later on Amazon Lily, Jinbe was looking after him and saved him from his self-pity and self-inflicting injuries by telling him about the people he can still protect. This makes Luffy realize that he hasn't lost everything and he still has his crew. As for Luffy himself, Jinbe's respect seems to be reciprocated, since the Straw Hat captain was seen explaining to his crewmates that he only managed to come back alive from the great war two years ago due to the fishman's protection prior to the timeskip. Boa Hancock According to Hannyabal, despite the title of Shichibukai bestowed upon them, Jinbe had never personally met Boa Hancock prior to her visiting him and Ace at Impel Down. He was rather displeased with her at first, thinking she came to mock Ace, and that he distrusted her when she told them that Luffy was in the prison to save Ace. It is unknown what he thinks of her after realizing that she told the truth and in heat of battle, she attacked Commodore Smoker to protect Luffy and openly stating that Luffy is her beloved. It seems that their relationship now is bordering neutral to friendly, as she allowed him to set foot on Amazon Lily as an exception, where no men, aside from Luffy, were allowed before. Emporio Ivankov Jinbe and Ivankov were on good terms with each other pretty much from the time they met and Jinbe was freed from his cell. They both played key roles in the breakout (along with the other named characters of the breakout team) and throughout the war, they were seen together (and mostly shown with Luffy as well), aiding and protecting Luffy. After the war and before Ivankov left for Kamabakka Kingdom, Ivankov trusted Luffy to be in his care. Fishman Island Jinbe is a popular visitor of Fishman Island and once a soldier of the Ryugu Kingdom; everyone refers him as . He is allowed to enter and exit as he pleases, and even royalty Fukaboshi and Shirahoshi knows him well, and was willing to give his message to Luffy. However, after abdicating his Shichibukai position, Jinbe could no longer enter Fishman Island. Even so, he is still respected by the citizens. Enemies/Rivals Shichibukai Among his fellow Shichibukai, Jinbe seems to have some sort of history with his former peer Crocodile and is noticeably upset upon realizing Crocodile is incarcerated in the cell adjacent his own. He also appears to be familiar enough with Gekko Moriah to be aware of his zombies' weakness to salt water, and used it to his advantage during their battle. He also seems to be familiar with the newest Shichibukai, Blackbeard, probably back in the days when Blackbeard, as Marshall D. Teach (as he was then known), was still a member of Whitebeard's crew under 2nd Division Commander Ace. Currently, Jinbe is furious with Blackbeard for Ace's incarceration and impending execution. At the same time, Jinbe seems to respect Blackbeard as a formidable opponent. He briefly warned Luffy of Teach's history when he was still part of Whitebeard's crew, saying he was an individual who must not be antagonized recklessly. World Government Jinbe was an enemy of the Marines and the World Government when he was with the Sunny Pirates until he was accepted into the Shichibukai. But by siding with Luffy and the Whitebeard Pirates instead of with the Marines during the Battle of Marineford, Jinbe once again became a willing enemy of both the Marines and the World Government. Sengoku was greatly distressed of Jinbe's choice and some Marines such as Akainu and Brandnew refer to Jinbe as a traitor. The Gorosei comments that Jinbe's renouncement of his Shichibukai title was regretful. Abilities and Powers It is stated that Jinbe was able to battle Portgas D. Ace on equal terms, even when Ace had Logia powers. They both nearly killed each other in a five-day long fight just before Ace was taken in by Whitebeard. In Impel Down, he and Ace shared a cell on level six. He was able to easily defeat Gekko Moriah, a fellow Shichibukai. Jinbe has a huge tolerance for pain: not only was he one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat, but he could stop a direct magma punch from Akainu with his bare hands, unperturbed despite being badly burned, and took a direct hit from Akainu, which pierced his body completely, and his only reaction was to apologize to Luffy for allowing him further hurt. Oddly enough, he exclaimed in pain when bitten by Luffy. This, however, is most likely due to the fact that he was prepared for Akainu's attack, but was caught off guard from Luffy's bite. Jinbe also has a knack for discerning military strategies after witnessing any subtle change in enemy formations, as seen when he quickly guessed that Magellan dispatched the order to the battleships outside Impel Down to flee during the mass breakout, and during the battle in Marineford where he surmises that the Marines were plotting something after Ivankov informs him that the enemy is retreating further into the plaza. As a fishman who is so familiar with the sea, he is a capable helmsman, shown when he steered the stolen Marine battleship. Being a fishman, Jinbe possesses super-strength. He is stronger than any other fishman seen thus far. He also appears to be quite swift, even on dry land, in contrast to his large size. He could intercept an enraged Luffy (in Gear Second mode) and prevent him from further assaulting Blackbeard, and later Akainu, when the latter was about to deal a second life-crippling blow upon the already-injured Ace (who was being held by Luffy) in the latter's last moments. Though strong, he admitted that he is of no use on land battles, implying he is much stronger at sea. Jinbe stands up to this claim when he lifted one of Impel Down's massive entrance doors with little effort and used it as a raft to provide passage over the sea for Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy (all Devil Fruit users), with himself acting as the raft's propeller underneath. He not only managed to pursue the fleeing battleships, but even outmaneuvered the incoming cannonballs fired at them by the Marines with relative ease, all the while bypassing the Sea Kings that infested the surrounding waters of the Calm Belt. From his demonstration of underwater activity, it is obvious that he does not have the powers of a Devil Fruit, even at one point cursing the weakness of Devil Fruit users as he saved them from drowning. His power over sea water may very well make Jinbe a natural enemy of all Devil Fruit users, as seen in his fight against Gekko Moriah in Marineford, where the fishman rendered Moriah's ability to summon his zombies useless by splashing them with sea water, thus purifying them with the salt from the seawater. Fishman Karate Jinbe is a master of Fishman Karate, which he can use to knock away many guards at once. His strikes are so strong that he doesn't even need to make physical contact with an enemy as the very air will blow them away after a few seconds of time from the attack's initiation. Another example of his strength and Fishman Karate level is that he defeated Minorhinoceros, one of the four Demon Guards, with a single uppercut. He also displays the ability to manipulate water as if it were a tangible cloth through Fishman Karate, even using it to attack from a distance. He can cause devastating damage with this kind of technique, to both people and ships. Thanks to his mastery of Fishman Karate, Jinbe can perform blocking moves which are able to stop attacks as powerful as the thrusts from a shadow-strengthened Gekko Moriah, a member of the Shichibukai. Interactions with Marine Life to help escape Impel Down.]] Among fishmen, Jinbe has shown the unique ability to communicate with fish, even over long distances. The ability to speak with fish is usually unique to merfolks, so Jinbe's ability to do so is considered noteworthy by Crocodile.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 549 and Episode 452, Crocodile comments on Jinbe's ability to communicate with fish. He summoned a large school of whale sharks to the Calm Belt (which was usually too dangerous, with the Sea Kings infesting it) to assist him in a mass-breakout of Impel Down. He can give the whale sharks precise orders, so they understand and obey him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapters 547-548 and Episodes 450-451, Jinbe summons a school of whale sharks to help the escapees from Impel Down. Due to the Calm Belt being dangerously inhabited by Sea Kings, Jinbe would summon his whale-shark comrades to help him to pass through it, as he did when leaving Amazon Lily.One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Jinbe leaving Amazon Lily on a whale shark. This indicates that the whale sharks are capable of outmaneuvering the Sea Kings, something that the former Shichibukai admits is troublesome for himself. Weapons He was seen with a trident, when he was a soldier of the Ryugu Kingdom. History Past Jinbe grew up in the orphanage that became the Fishman District, alongside Arlong, Macro, and Fisher Tiger. Around sixteen years before the current storyline, Jinbe was a soldier of the Neptune Army. While Otohime was preaching to her people, Jinbe commented that her preaching was going nowhere. He was then seen frowning at Arlong's ill-mannered behavior towards the Fishman Island citizens. When Arlong was harassing a new recruit of the Neptune Army, Jinbe scornfully commanded Arlong to let him go, which Arlong complied. Jinbe and Arlong then gave Fisher Tiger a warm greeting after he returned to the island from an adventure. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and became an enemy of the World Government, Jinbe resigned from the military and joined the Sunny Pirates. After Fisher Tiger's death due to massive bloodloss, Jinbe took over his legacy and became the new captain of the crew. However, when Jinbe joined the Shichibukai eight years before his introduction, the crew was disbanded;One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku reveals some info on the Shichibukai and Jinbe. he was incited into the organization under the hopes of strengthening bonds between species.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, One of the Five Elder Stars reciting the reason for Jinbe joining the Shichibukai. About two years before the start of the series, when Portgas D. Ace attempted to challenge Whitebeard, the pirate who protected Fishman Island, Jinbe appeared to fight Ace, due to the fishman seeing Whitebeard as a hero. The two pirates fought non-stop for five days, nearly killing each other, until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. After Ace joined the Whitebeard Pirates, he and Jinbe rekindled their relationship. Whitebeard War Saga Held in Impel Down Jinbe was previously imprisoned in Impel Down headed by Sengoku, due to Jinbe being the only member of the Shichibukai who has chosen not to follow with the World Government on their summons to face against the Whitebeard Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Jinbe's current status revealed to Sengoku. He has decided to fight the Marines and is prepared to lose his status as a Shichibukai in the process. He was held in the same cell as Portgas D. Ace. There he stated that he would gladly give his life to end the fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 528 and Episode 430, Jinbe spoke with Ace. He is later seen talking with Ace about how Whitebeard saved Fishman Island and the reasons he's prepared to die to stop the fighting. Apparently, being in the same cell with the imprisoned Whitebeard Division commander allowed Jinbe to provide Ace with company down in Level 6. Ace would then pass the time prior to his death sentence by sharing with the fishman tales of his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy, who (ironically enough) will later infiltrate Impel Down and, in the process of attempting to reach Ace, will ultimately release Jinbe from his incarceration. Knowing that Ace's captivity, as well as his impending execution are being used to incur Whitebeard's wrath, Jinbe further states that he wants to break his cellmate out of the Great Gaol. He also states that he would stop the war from occuring, telling Ace that he still trusts in miracles and luck. This however brings out a reaction from Crocodile, who explains to Jinbe and Ace that there are many pirates who have a grudge against Whitebeard. Jinbe and Ace are visited by another Shichibukai, Boa Hancock who wanted to see Ace. Hancock claimed that she simply wanted to see the prisoner triggering the war against Whitebeard which she will be joining. Jinbe, apparently under the impression that the female Shichibukai was only there to gloat at his and Ace' imprisonment, remarks that even the "idle empress" would go to war to save her Shichibukai status, seeing this as a low point for Hancock. Hancock tells Jinbe she means no harm to them and cryptically reveals to Ace that his brother is trying to rescue him before leaving. When Ace tells Jinbe this, he describes Luffy's behavior as "reckless".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Jinbe and Ace are visited by Boa Hancock. Jinbe also points out that although he doesn't personally know Hancock, there's a possibility that she was lying. However, Ace countered that Hancock would not go out of her way to lie to him, and knowing Luffy, his breaking into Impel Down after hearing Ace's incarceration down there is exactly the sort of crazy thing Luffy would do. About 6 hours before Ace's execution, when Magellan came to Level 6 to escort Ace to his transfer to Marineford, Jinbe could do nothing but sit in his cell and watch. Hope Finally Arrives When Luffy, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma reach Level 6, Jinbe immediately recognizes Luffy as Ace's brother due to the straw hat Luffy wears, and wasted no time yelling to the Straw Hat that the prison staff extracted Ace from his cell only moments ago and that there's still a chance to catch up to him. After Ivankov convinced Luffy into releasing Crocodile from his cell after the former Shichibukai offered assistance in providing a means to save the trio from their current predicament, Jinbe pleads that they release him as well, as he wants to save Ace too. Luffy, realizing Jinbe's honesty, agrees to do so, earning him the fishman Shichibukai's gratitude. Upon his release, Jinbe immediately glowered menacingly at Crocodile (who was also simultaneously released by Inazuma) whom he makes it clear that he's not going to let him kill Whitebeard. Crocodile, unfazed, asked Jinbe if he wanted to fight to the death right then and there. Afterward, he and the others headed up through Level 5 to Level 4, where Jinbe re-evaluates the designated time for Ace's execution, which will occur at 3 o'clock sharp. He also concludes that if Whitebeard and his crew made preparations beforehand, with Ace being escorted out in the open sea, the battle between the World Government and the Whitebeard Pirates could break out any time. After Crocodile reduced the gateway between Levels 5 and 4 to dust, Jinbe demonstrated his Fishman Karate by punching the jailers and launching a shock wave that wiped out the line of Gaolers descending upon him and his comrades.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 541 and Episode 443, Jinbe knocks out the guards on level 4. When the three remaining Demon Guards, led by Sadi-chan, suddenly appeared, Jinbe urges Luffy to move further ahead and let him and the others worry about the three beasts; further adding that the fishman is apparently not as powerful on dry land as he is if he's out in the open sea. Despite this claim, Jinbe further showed his strength by taking out one of the Demon Guards (the Minorhinoceros) with one powerful blow along side Crocodile and Luffy, both of whom took out the other two. Jinbe continues in aiding the rebelling inmates as they rioted further up to Level 4, where they were momentarily halted at the entrance to Level 3 by Hannyabal (backed by a large platoon of bazooka-wielding jailers stationed at the other side of the entrance), whom Luffy made short work out of. But it was the unexpected arrival of Marshall D. Teach that truly finished the Vice-Warden off. Jinbe recognizes the interloper as the one responsible for Ace's capture and is immediately angered, and asks what Teach is doing in Impel Down, immediately followed by asking if Teach ought to be called Blackbeard now. To which Blackbeard only replied that the fishman should not get worked up too soon, apparently aware that he and Ace were friends, and that he (Blackbeard) was only partly responsible for Ace's current predicament. As Luffy then starts to attack Blackbeard giving him significant injury, Jinbe was the one to stop Luffy from wasting his time fighting Blackbeard, telling him to consider the rescue of Ace as priority. The breakout army eventually reached Level 1, and they united their forces with Buggy and Mr. 3's rioting squad. Jinbe then noticed that Magellan has ordered the guards to do something with the ships outside of the fortress, and Jinbe informed that they need to hurry out of the prison. Jinbe then leads the assault on the retreating warships as Luffy stays to fight Magellan. Jinbe, along with Crocodile, Buggy, and Mr. 1 went to steal one of the battleships that was sailing off, with Jinbe carrying the rest of them on a makeshift raft. Jinbe then fiercely attacks the battleships, destroying half of one with a Spear Wave without much effort before being scolded by Crocodile. When the battleships near the one attacked by Crocodile, Buggy and Mr. 1 tries to sink them with the whole ship, Jinbe protects them by watering the cannons and making them useless. Later, he helps Luffy, Mr. 3, Inazuma and Ivankov escape from Magellan, calling a school of giant whale sharks as backup. As the survivors were transferred onto the ship, Jinbe began to steer the ship towards the Gates of Justice. From an earlier conversation, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei revealed that he intended to stay behind, so he could disguise himself as Magellan and sneak back into the prison to open the Gates for everyone else. Mr. 2 has requested that Jinbe not to tell Luffy until they passed through the Gates, so the Baby Den Den Mushi's signal would be cut off, preventing any tearful goodbyes. However, when confronted by Luffy, Jinbe told what happened before they passed the Gates, and protested Luffy's desire to go back to rescue Mr. 2, and that returning would only throw away what Mr. 2 sacrificed for. However, Jinbe gave Luffy a Baby Den Den Mushi to have one final talk with Mr. 2 before the signal would be severed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 548 and Episode 451, Jinbe allows Luffy to talk with Mr. 2 one last time. War at Marineford Jinbe is seen to have a certain amount of gratitude and guilt toward Luffy. He meant on Luffy defeating Arlong. But he decided that it is better to put this aside from now, and that they need to focus on their goal (saving Ace) and that they will talk about it later. After the successful escape through the Gates of Justice, Jinbe finally introduces himself to Luffy, revealing he is a Shichibukai (to Luffy's surprise), or a former one since he escaped Impel Down with intent to save Ace. As the crew come into sight of the Gates of Justice, Jinbe tells Luffy that, if it had not been for the wind not blowing in their direction, they would've arrived sooner and then asks the latter how are they going to open the gates. Later, when Whitebeard's fleet finally arrives, the Gates of Justice open for them. After landing at Marineford, Jinbe retrieves all the Devil Fruit users who fell into the water and then shouts to Fleet Admiral Sengoku that he resigns from the Shichibukai. When Moriah creates an army of zombies, Jinbe splashes them all with saltwater, causing the shadows to leave the reanimated bodies. Sengoku's revelation, that Dragon is Luffy's father, seems to have spurred Jinbe into making some kind of connection. But what exactly that connection is has yet to be seen. He then does battle with Moriah, who is after his shadow. Despite being augmented with shadows, Moriah is sent reeling after one of Jinbe's punches. Despite Moriah only midly hurt, he breaks off from attacking further leaving Moriah infuriated.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, Jinbe battles with Moriah and deals him a powerful blow.In the anime, he comes to Luffy's aid when he is being attacked by Dracule Mihawk. He uses his fishman karate to slow the oncoming cannon balls shot at him that Mihawk then cuts. The two then engage in a short clash, sending Jinbei flying back. Upon seeing Squardo stabbing Whitebeard due to Sengoku's plan, Jinbe expressed shock at what had just happened. When the Marines then raised the seige wall to trap all the pirates and to burn them to death with Akainu's Meteor Volcano, Jinbe launched Luffy over the wall with one of his water streams, per Luffy's request. Later, he is seen together with Ivankov on top of the siege wall. He was then seen asking a pirate doctor to attend Luffy's injuries before declaring that he would die in Marineford in the war. However, thanks to Ivankov, Luffy did not require any help. When Whitebeard was badly injured, as high ranked marine officers attacked him Jinbe was among the pirates who formed a formation behind Whitebeard in order to protect him. He then watched Luffy makes his way to the execution platform and is very glad that Luffy freed Ace. Jinbe is then seen accompanying Ace and Luffy as they make their escape. After Akainu deals the fatal blow to Ace, he looks on in horror, but then defends Ace from a second attack, and declaring that he does not value his life and if he can do even a little to help Ace, it will be worth it. Unfortunately, it is already too late for Ace and Jinbe is then seen mourning Ace's loss. Marco then tells Jinbe to grab Luffy and run and Jinbe complies.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Jinbe mourns over the loss of his dear friend, Ace. Jinbe continues to run with Luffy, not looking back as Whitebeard speaks his last words. After Whitebeard's death, Akainu appears in front of Jinbe and once again tells him to give Luffy to him, in which Jinbe replies back that he rather dies than giving up on Luffy. In a brief flashback, it is revealed that while imprisoned together with Ace in Impel down, the 2nd Division Commander had personally asked the Shichibukai to take care of Luffy for him once he's gone, to which Jinbe apparently declined, saying that though it was Ace who asked, in the Pirate-infested world they are in, he has no obligation to look after someone he considers a complete stranger. As Akainu prepares himself to attack, Ivankov appears and attacks Akainu with a Hell Wink. That attack did not stop Akainu however. Jinbe is hoping to jump into the sea to gain the upper hand but finds the sea to be frozen. Akainu manages to strike Jinbe and harm Luffy at the same time. Jinbe apologizes to Luffy for letting him get injured.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Jinbe tries to protect Luffy from Akainu's attack but they end up both injured by the blow. When Akainu is about to finish off Jinbe and Luffy, Crocodile comes and repels the admiral and then summoned a sandstorm to launch Jinbe and Luffy into the air to get them out of the admiral's reach. Jinbe, while carrying Luffy, is then caught (unintentionally) by Buggy, who was floating high in the air also trying to escape (made possible by the once-again frozen sea, allowing him a decent foothold). After barely maneuvering out of the way of Akainu's colossal magma fist, Buggy then carries Jinbe (who appears to have lapsed into unconsciousness) and Luffy to the just emerged ship from the Heart Pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Trafalgar Law appears to help Luffy escape and tend to his injuries. He is seen getting thrown at Law's Submarine with Luffy by Buggy. They have both been transported and successfully entering the submarine. It was last seen departing with half of the submarine in the open and the other in the water. He was later seen lying next to Luffy in Law's sick bay, with Law standing over next to them and instructing his crew to ready the Shichibukai and Supernova's treatment.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Luffy and Jinbe are taken cared of Law and his crew. After the War Jinbe later wakes up and thanks Law for saving him before meeting Ivankov again. Despite Law telling Jinbe to rest, Jinbe finds it impossible as losing Ace and Whitebeard is too much for his heart to bear. The Knight of the Sea also comments that he is worried about Luffy, fearing the moment when he wakes up because that's when Luffy will realize that his brother is dead. Ivankov and his followers then head out and entrusts Jinbe with Luffy.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 581, Ivankov leaves Luffy with Jinbe and sails back to Kamabakka Kingdom together with his companions. Two weeks after the war at Marineford, Luffy wakes up and goes on a rampage in Amazon Lily. Jinbe then asks Law what would happen if Luffy continues, which Law replies he'll most likely die. He catches up to Luffy and tries to inform him of Ace's death, but found out Luffy already realized that. He later tears up after seeing Luffy crying over Ace's death. Luffy demands to be left alone but Jinbe states he can't do that. Luffy tries attacking Jinbe but he quickly dodges his attack and slams him to the ground. Luffy continues by biting on his arm, which Jinbe becomes very irritated and pins him against a rock. He tells Luffy he must endure and move past his pain and says 'you have not lost everything yet'. Luffy tells him of his crew and he must meet them, which Jinbe responds with relief he has found something to hold onto. He is later seen carrying Luffy back to the shore, where they meet up with Silvers Rayleigh, whose very presence Jinbe was scarcely able to believe. Hancock, her sisters and Lady Nyon soon arrived after that, bearing food that enticed Jinbe. This resulted in him being momentarily told off by Hancock, since she prepared the food solely to help Luffy's recovery, but apparently was lenient enough to allow Jinbe some, and the fishman was seen sharing and devouring the food with Luffy shortly after that.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Jinbe meets Rayleigh and and eats together with Luffy. Later, he returns to Marineford with Luffy and Rayleigh. He takes part in stealing a marine ship, circling around Marineford, and the ringing of the Ox Bell. He is later seen on the Kuja ship getting irritated by the Kujas pulling on his face. Soon after, Jinbe parts ways and says that he will be waiting for Luffy and his crew on Fishman Island. Two Years Later Fishman Island Arc Unfortunately, Jinbe had to leave Fishman Island with his crew shortly after the war ended and could not meet Luffy at Fishman Island as he originally planned to do. Apparently, the Sunny Pirates could only stay on the island as long as Jinbe was a Shichibukai. After Jinbe abdicated his position, he and his crew had to leave. Keimi relayed this information to Luffy, saying that it was much more complicated than the way she was explaining it. Some time before he left, he gave prince Fukaboshi a message to relate to Luffy, warning him not to fight Hordy Jones and that he is waiting in the Sea Forest. As he is waiting, he is sitting in front of the grave of Queen Otohime. Jinbe comments that even after her death, no one has forgotten her ideals. Later, Luffy, Shirahoshi, Megalo, Chopper, Hatchan, and Sanji arrive at the Sea Forest. Jinbe is overjoyed to see Luffy again and deeply surprised that Shirahoshi is out of Hard-Shell Tower and is also surprised to see Hatchan, who was supposed to be captured with the Arlong Pirates. Jinbe then asks Luffy to explain why he brought Shirahoshi out of her tower. After Luffy assures Shirahoshi her safety, Jinbe comments on how carefree Luffy is. While Shirahoshi is paying her respects to her deceased mother in front of her grave, Luffy inquires about the grave. Jinbe informs Luffy that the grave belongs to Queen Otohime. Nami and Keimi soon arrive bearing terrible news about Hordy Jones' rampage in the Ryugu Palace. Jinbe then decides to explain the situation as quickly as he can and reveal to the group that he was responsible for allowing Arlong into the East Blue. Before Jinbe begins his explanation, he tells a distressed Shirahoshi not to worry about her father, saying that he will be saved from the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates. After Nami asks Jinbe about him setting Arlong loose, Sanji states that he heard about Jinbe from Yosaku and he thought that Jinbe was as bad as Arlong and was surprised that he allied with Luffy. Sanji then informs the ex-Shichibukai about Nami's suffering at the hands of Arlong and warns him that what he says next will determine on whether or not he should be forgiven. Jinbe starts off by explaining the fishmen and merfolk's dark past as well as the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. Major Battles * Sunny Pirates vs. Marines * Jinbe vs. Portgas D. Ace * Jinbe, Monkey D. Luffy, and Crocodile vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala and Minozebra (Impel Down Level 4) * Jinbe and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Demon Guards (Impel Down Level 1) * Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marines * Jinbe vs. Gekko Moriah * Jinbe vs. Admiral Akainu * Jinbe, Monkey D. Luffy and Heart Pirates vs. Kizaru and Aokiji * Jinbe vs. Monkey D. Luffy Filler Battle * Jinbe vs. Dracule Mihawk Early One Piece Some early concepts of Jinbe were revealed in One Piece Green: Secret Pieces. Anime and Manga differences In the anime episode 470, Jinbe had a short battle with Mihawk in the war in Marineford which didn't happen in the manga. When the Heart Pirates arrive at Amazon Lily in the anime, they enter the harbor with the Kuja Pirates. Jinbe had to convince Elder Nyon that Law is needed to treat Luffy's wounds. Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from jinbei-zame (甚平鮫), which means "whale shark" in Japanese. It could also mean the type of clothing worn by Japanese during the summer, which Jinbe himself does wear. Jinbe's name is sometimes spelled as Jimbei because when pronouncing it, the n''' of the name often sounds like a '''m to some. However, the fourth databook confirmed that the correct spelling is indeed Jinbe. The English versions spell his name as Jimbei. His epithet, Kaikyou, would normally translate into "Strait" or "Channel". However since the kanji for it is written as (海侠) and not (海峡), the kyou part (侠) of it comes from (任侠), a honorific used when addressing a high ranking yakuza member, thus making his epithet a Japanese pun. Because this honorific is used for addressing high ranking yakuza members, it doesn't have a literal English translation. The closest translations used of the epithet that can be interpreted into English are made up based on the pun's meaning. These include "Yakuza of the Sea" and "Knight of the Sea" among others. These however are not literal translations, but titles made to convey the idea behind the original Japanese term used. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, his epithet is translated as "First Son of the Sea". Trivia * After his initial silhouette in Chapter 523, at the JUMP Festa 2009 Oda decided to a show a preview of Jinbe and drew a rough sketch of what he looked like. * Among the Shichibukai, Jinbe has a whale shark animal theme. References Site Navigation zh:吉貝爾 Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Shichibukai Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Smokers